Kindred the Eternal Hunters (Willbachbakal)
Lamb= |-| Wolf= This is a tentative rework for Kindred, the Eternal Hunters. The main drive behind this isn't to address their gameplay or even their identity all that much, as they are a champion with a strongly-defined niche and fun gameplay that expanded the game by being the first jungle-centric marksman. Rather, the idea here was to take Kindred's duality of form to its logical extreme and think of what kind of kit they'd have if they were two champions rolled into one. My only real disappointment with Kindred is that they're basically just Lamb, with Wolf used purely as a visual and thematic aid for a few abilities, rather than an entity of his own: there's a subtle duality of peace and violence in Kindred's kit, but the end result is just one champion, when it feels very tempting to split them into two. Following many conversations with Emptylord on the subject, the example of Cho'Gall from Heroes of the Storm came up, along with Ska'Lord, his own take on the hero: in-game, Cho'Gall is a two-headed magic-wielding ogre controlled by two separate players, each with access to their own, mutually synergistic ability set. While there are obviously many core system differences between HotS and League of Legends, the idea of spreading one champion across two players in an interesting one, and could be worth implementing in-game, even if not on Kindred. With the opportunity to have two kits in one, one of the goals here was to implement strengths, weaknesses and quirks that would be impossible or otherwise undesirable on just one champion, all in accordance with their respective themes. Wolf, for example, is incapable of initiating combat, whereas Lamb has a lot of trouble ending fights, but he gets to have unparalleled chasing power while she gets to soften up any target easily while possessing some of the best evasive tools available to any champion. Since picking Kindred means picking two champions in one go, this also means the duo gets to have the contributions of two champions: both are heavily focused on damage-dealing and killing targets one by one, but while Lamb provides unique protection for her entire team with her ult, Wolf gets to provide top-tier cleanup power. Abilities Lamb and Wolf are two halves of the same whole, and each or bounty one receives is split in half and shared with the other. |description2 = If either half of Kindred dies, they respawn at the other's side if they are also alive. If both are dead, the first to respawn returns to the fountain normally. |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lamb= | }} of target's current health}} true damage to non-structure enemies, generating an equal amount of on them. They also all enemies hit while they are with Kindred. |description2 = Inevitability's damage has an upper cap of against non-champions, and a lower cap of against all enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lamb dashes in the target direction and fires a number of basic attacks each towards a different nearby enemy simultaneously. |description2 = If Dance of Arrows strikes a target affected by , its cooldown is reduced to a static 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 340 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 9 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = true |flavor = |notes = }} Lamb randomly marks epic monsters or large monsters in the enemy's jungle for death, with the mark visible to all. Successfully hunting a monster marks another 20 seconds later. |description2 = Lamb marks the target enemy champion for death, which primes after an 8-second delay. Lamb can mark a limited number of champions at a time, and successfully hunted champions cannot be marked again for a period of time. |description3 = If Kindred score a takedown on a marked enemy, Lamb gains , and at rank 5, champions are automatically marked for death once they are no longer immune. |leveling2 = |cost = |costtype = |static = 80 |range = Global |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lamb builds Vigor while moving and attacking, doubled against targets affected by . |description2 = At 100 Vigor, Wolf's next basic attack consumes all Vigor to heal both Lamb and himself. |leveling = (+ per level) |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Lamb blesses her domain for 4 seconds, preventing any unit within from going . |description2 = At the end of the duration, all units within are healed, with the amount increasing by 1% per |leveling = | }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |-| Wolf= Wolf perpetually ignores all collision, but cannot enter Lamb's domain or leave her sight radius normally. Wolf's basic attacks cannot be cancelled due to Lamb's movement. |description2 = Additionally, Wolf can only target enemies by , but his basic attacks consume his targets' Grey Health. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Wolf blinks behind the target enemy. |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = Global |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Wolf separates from Lamb for the next few seconds, gaining the ability to move freely beyond his usual territory, though he still cannot enter her domain. |description2 = At the end of the duration or upon reactivation, Wolf blinks back into his territory. While Lamb is dead, Cut Loose remains permanently activated, even if it has not yet been ranked up. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 20 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Wolf's next basic attack against the target enemy them for seconds, causing his next two basic attacks against them to reapply the , and the third to refresh duration. |description2 = Tear Down resets Wolf's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Wolf channels indefinitely, gradually locking onto all enemies he can target, with each target's lock-on speed increasing with . |description2 = Wolf becomes momentarily untargetable and invulnerable, instantly killing all enemies he locked onto. Wolf cannot kill enemies who are invulnerable or untargetable. |description3 = While channelling, Wolf cannot be displaced by Lamb, who cannot enter his territory. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = Global |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }}